efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw Febuary 13th 2012
Raw Intro plays as Raw begins* Cole:Welcome ladies and gentleman we are live from Denver, Colorado tonight and JR, We're getting close to the Chamber JR: You know it Cole, Very soon is the Chamber pay per view, and that will determine who will hold the 2 major championships in EFW going into Mania. Cole; Yes JR, and we have already determined 5 of the 6 men involved in EFW Championship Chamber match, that is Alberto Del Rio, Former EFW Champion Camron Moore, Zodiac members AdamEEF and The Head Hunter and ofcourse our EFW Champion Chris Xtreme. JR: And tonight we will possibly see the 6th entrant in that very chamber match! Cole: Welp, let's get started on Raw! *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* WWECMP: I have a few announcements regarding the EFW Championship Elimination Chamber match! Last week right here on Raw we saw several hard fought battles from the lights of The Best In The World and The Ato... also Ivan who put on a good performance against Adam but did qualify for the WHC chamber. But, as a very good GM I believe in 2nd chances, so The Best In The World and The Ato will have a one on one match to determine the FINAL entrant in the EFW Championship Elimination Chamber match! *The Ghost Hunter's theme hits* TGH: Woah, woah, woah Mr.GM, Last Friday on Smackdown you saw what happened. The Zodiacs un-fairly were at ringside distracting the Referee and cost The Ghost Hunter's match against Celtic Champion. The Ghost Hunter dosen't feel like Ivan deserved that 2nd chance, but I do deserve another chance. I am a former EFW Champion, And I'm coming out here to request an oppurtunity to qualify for the EFW Championship Chamber match! WWECMP: You make a really good point Ghost, and I really wanna put you in the match, and I'M GOING TO! You heard it right folks a triple-threat match for the final spot in the EFW Championship Chamber match! *Back to ringside* Cole; Holy crap JR! A awesome main-event tonight between those 3 men, WOW! We will determine the final man in the Chamber match tonight! *ADR theme hits* ADR: We are live here in Denver tonight! And i'm ready for some action! Last week on Raw I beat The Best In The World, and on Smackdown I just came up short on beating Camron Moore and Matt Code in Triple-Threat match! At Elimination Chamber, I am not going to come up short! I am going to give it my all to go out there and capture the EFW Championship! I want that gold so bad that I would do anything to win it, and after I win the Championship i'm going to headline Wrestlemania and became the greatest EFW Champion of all time!!! *Camron Moore theme hits* Camron: Woah, woah wait up there buddy boy. I think you forgot that I'm in that match. I myself is a former EFW Champion unlike you, and yes, On Smackdown this past friday I pinned you 1...2...3, and that's going to be the same sight at Elimination Chamber, you see Del Rio, I am in the Chamber match for a better reason then you, I've been here in EFW the past few months, unlike you, who's been sitting at home watching Mexican shows that nobody in America even understands! ADR; Cut the crap Camron, you are jealous of me and if you wanna talk crap about Mexico, why don't you come down here and put your money where you mouth is! Match 1: Camron Moore vs Alberto Del Rio *'''RPS is seen backstage* RPS: Efw fans all across the universe know that The Zodiacs are going to go to the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view in 1 week, I am going to enter in as WHC and leave as WHC just like i've done at pretty much every Pay-Per-View and finally another Zodiac member will hold a major championship as my friends here AdamEEF and The Head Hunter will both be involved in the EFW Championship chamber match. Adam and HH are going to represent this group perfectly as one of them will leave with EFW Championship. AdamEEF: That is right RPS, In just 2 weeks at Elimination Chamber either myself or my good friend here, The Head Hunter is going to win the EFW Championship and will go onto main-event Wrestlemania 2 as the champion, so before you demolish Kyle Smith, you will also be celebrating at Mania because THE ZODIACS WILL REIGN SUPREME!!!!!!! RPS: Adam is right, We have held several championship in EFW, But one is missing and we will finally win that Championship! But Adam, you have a match next. man. AdamEEF: I won't let you down. '''Match 2: AdamEEF vs Kyle Smith *Matt Code comes out to the ring* Matt Code: You are looking at simple royality right now and after I demolish my oppentent right now you all are going to be scared and realize that i'm still a force to be reckon with in EFW, and WWECMP you better be watching because this will prove that I deserve to be in EFW Championship Chamber match! I was the past EFW Champion, and I deserve to headline Wrestlemania 2! So, why don't everybody in the back keep a real good eye on this match, and you will all truthfully see what i'm made of! Match 3: Matt Code vs Pure Blood *Backstage sees Matt Striker and The Ato* Matt Striker: Please welcome my guest at this time, He will be invovled in the Triple-Threat match later tonight, The Ato! Now Ato, tonight you face The Best In The World and The Ghost Hunter.... 2 tough experienced Superstars, can you win? The Ato: I can doooooooo it, FEED....ME......MORE Matt Striker: But these men are strong Ato, are you sure? The Ato: I am very sure Maaaaaaat, I'm hungry for gold and I will eat people just to get it. Matt Striker: Thank you for your time Ato. *Chris Xtreme is seen backstage lacing up his boots* *Celtic Champion comes in* Celtic Champion: Why look who we got here, our EFW Champion, Chris Xtreme, well Chris I guess you heard the news already fella, Me and you tonight! But there is ofcourse one thing you haven't heard, tonight Chris, I am going to hurt ya fella, because in 2 weeks at the Chamber either AdamEEF or The Head Hunter is gonna win the chamber match, and become the new EFW Champion, but there's one problem bout that. You're not gonna be able to make it because i'm going to hurt ya arse so bad! Chris Xtreme: Ah, shut up! I am tired of you walking around back here and thinking that you're awesome, the fact of the matter is that you WERE awesome. You've returned to EFW and you've been in RPS shadow and you know it. You're a has-been, you don't got it anymore and after I beat you tonight you're actually going to realize that i'm not going to lose my title at Chamber and I will be perfectly fine getting there. Celtic Champion: You don't know what your asking for fella! Match 4: Celtic Champion vs Chris Xtreme Non-Title Match *After the match all of the Zodiac members came out and attacked Chris Xtreme Main Event: The Best In The World vs The Ato vs The Ghost Hunter BQ: Rate Card (Made by Kyle Smith)